


Unexpected complication

by phoenixrebirth88



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixrebirth88/pseuds/phoenixrebirth88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you woke up near somebody you can't remember meeting. What if you decide to stay, trying to escape your own life. Is such a thing really possible? </p><p>ReaderXTrowa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own GW! 
> 
> I should warn you, this story will contain a LOT of sexual hinting!!! (blame my strange moods for it)
> 
> Thought it only right to upload it here as well considering I finally managed to find my muse again and continue this story :)

A small whimper left you as you crawled back from a very pleasant dream. You hated the sun, its too bright rays shining on your face and drawing you to wakefulness. You sighed and tried to snuggle deeper into your pillow. Tried, however, was the key word. 

You frowned. Your pillow wasn’t as soft as you remembered it being. Not to mention, last time you checked pillows didn’t move either. You were slowly growing more aware of things, your mind quickly pointing out that sounds didn’t come from normal pillows either. And, you were sure, a steady thumping sounded beneath your ear. All in all, it was a perfect excuse for you to freak out. 

You opened your eyes, your gaze shifting to your left and right, trying to take in your surroundings. The first thing you saw was the white walls of your newly rented hotel room. So far, it was what you had been expecting. The greenish window in your right wall seemed to fit the picture as well. The sun was only just beginning to show itself, the sky still painted orange and purple. That was good news for it meant you still had some more time to sleep. But first, you had something else to figure out. 

Something was wrapped tight around your waist, and you presumed it to be the sheets. You had a tendency to shift at night, your sheets always ending up wrapped around your body like a cocoon. Sometimes, it even caused you to fall out of bed, which was never very pleasant. 

You turned your head, raising it slightly at the same time. Ever so slightly, you looked at the reason your pillow wasn’t as it should be. But, as soon as your eyes came to rest on that very reason, you found yourself shocked immobile. You were pressed VERY close to someone. And not just anyone! He was smocking hot! 

What the hell had happened last night?!

To your surprise, and slight despair though you quickly killed that thought, you shot up. The blanket that had been covering you, pooled at your waist. You shivered as the cool morning air brushed your naked skin. 

Wait …

Naked skin?! 

Your eyes widened even more than you thought possible, and you quickly looked down at yourself. You. Were. Freaking. Naked! And not only that. Your naked self was lying in bed with an equally naked guy. 

Your eyes shot to the body of the still unidentified young man. A tantalizing muscled chest was displayed in front of you. Had it not been such a confusing moment, you would’ve drooled at the mere sight of it. As you had shot upwards, the blanket had been pulled downwards, and were now lying dangerously low on his hips. You swallowed, trying to swallow down the first reaction that came forth at seeing so much exposure of tantalizing flesh. 

Your eyes finally moved upwards with more effort than you were willing to admit. Your actions had woken your bedmate. His arm, which you assumed had been wrapped around your waist, was lying uselessly against the mattress from when you had moved. Your eyes continued their upward path, finally coming across one surprisingly green eye. Sadly enough, his dark brown bangs were covering half his face, including his other eye. He regarded you with the same wary look as you were watching him with. 

Did he perhaps suffer from the same black hole in his memory as you were? 

You frowned, trying to remember what you had done to end up like this. No recognition sparked in you as you looked at this epitome of sexy. His eyes studied you in the same fashion. You were still mesmerized by his handsome face and his surprisingly intent green eyes. So, when his gaze dipped a bit lower, the rising heat in them making them grow slightly darker, you began to wonder what he saw. You looked down yourself, a gasp of horror escaping you when you saw your own naked breasts. 

You moved faster than you thought possible, covering your breasts with one arm while you searched for the sheets with your other hand. As soon as you felt the fabric in your hands, you lifted it up, and hid your body from his burning gaze. Your cheeks remained burning, though. The blush born from horror and embarrassment. You did the only logical thing you could do in this kind of situation; you got angry. 

“What the hell are you doing in my bed?!” The stranger’s visible eye shot back to your face, but he remained silent. “And why the hell am I naked?” you raged on. This time, too, you received no answers from him. 

“Damn. I got drunk last night, didn’t I?” you began to moan in despair. This is why you hated going out. You always forgot your boundaries lately. Especially when you were in the mood to forget. Sadly, though, that included having your nights end in disastrous ways. But, you wondered, did this count as disastrous? The only disastrous thing you could make up out of all of this, was that you had obviously slept with a hunk of a man, and didn’t remember it. By the judge of your still slightly tingling body, the sex had been good. 

The man didn’t say anything as he rolled out of bed. Unfortunately for you, this showed you his muscled back, which you took your time to study of course. You were, after all, still a girl with raging hormones. You must have enjoyed having that body moving on top of yours. Or maybe you topped him? You shivered, trying to dispel the images that thought brought to life. 

The sheet still hid the parts of him you wanted to see most, or was that less? You couldn’t quite decide which one sounded better. He reached down, grabbed his boxers, and began to pull them on. Your eyes widened even more when he began to push himself upwards, and you quickly closed your eyes. 

You had a feeling he knew perfectly well that you were watching him, and he didn’t seem to mind that much. It was like he was trying to show off. A chuckle resonated through the room, making you open your eyes again so you could glare at him. You knew exactly what he found funny. His eyes briefly met yours, before he started searching for the rest of his clothes. You, because you had nothing better to do, pulled the sheet tighter around yourself. 

“Who are you?” you questioned again, your tone normal again instead of shouting. You weren’t really expecting an answer from him. Because, not only had he refused to answer your last two questions, but he seemed intent on leaving. So, why then, would he answer you? 

You had probably asked him that yesterday as well. But, who knew why he was in your bed. No, scratch that. You knew exactly why he had ended up in your bed, but that was hardly the point here! 

“You loved screaming it last night, and now you don’t know?” His voice pulled you from your thoughts, a blush quickly coloring your cheeks again. His smirk, one that told you much about what he thought of you screaming his name, too embarrassing to watch much longer. You felt horrible to tell him you didn’t remember much of yesterday. Most men would take that as an offense because they all thought they were the best in bed. 

“W-what happened last night?” you questioned weakly. You hated asking, but you wanted to know. No, you needed to know! No matter how much of a giveaway this question was, you felt you needed to ask it. He looked at you, a thoughtful expression in his eyes. You shivered as his eyes ran down your body, another smirk lifting his lips. Somehow, you thought he didn’t do that often. He should, though, because it made him even handsomer. 

“Besides the obvious?” he questioned as his eyes locked with your own again. You nodded as the blush intensified again. Perhaps you should really consider vowing not to touch that stuff anymore. Especially if you didn’t have anyone you trusted with you. After all, you could’ve gotten yourself into a heap load of trouble last night. 

His one visible eye narrowed a bit as he approached you. You leaned back slightly, afraid of what he would do. He was, after all, still a stranger to you. He stopped, regarding you with a thoughtful expression. 

“You really don’t remember,” he stated instead of asked. You simply remained silent. Your lips were tightly pursed together, your brows furrowed to form a frown, and your mind once more trying to remember pieces of last night. 

“I,” you trailed off without really saying anything. What could you possibly tell him that wouldn’t sound wrong or bruise his ego?

“Trowa,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. His eye was still steadily staring into your own. You had honestly expected him to grow angry, to either leave without saying a word, or to throw something at you. After all, hadn’t you just wounded his male pride? You blinked as he merely kept sitting at your side, his eye focused on you, and patiently waiting for you to make the first move. 

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled as you quickly looked elsewhere. His stare was a bit too intense for you. “I’m sure I really enjoyed it,” you began, already feeling your blush reheating your cheeks. You were sure you were doing an almost perfect impression of a tomato by now.

“It’s just that when I drink certain alcoholic drinks, I end up forgetting what happened the last twelve hours.” From the corner of your eyes, you saw he began frowning. You were sure he didn’t believe what you had just told him. “I’m speaking the truth!” you whispered quickly. 

He tilted his head slightly, making you blink in surprise when you could finally gaze into both his eyes. You found yourself thinking that you could easily come to love staring into his eyes for longer periods of time. They seemed to have the ability to make you forget all about the world and the bad things that had happened to you. And that, you truly believed, was a beautiful thing if it didn’t require you to drink alcohol. 

“Explain,” he merely told you, though it didn’t sound like a true order. He leaned back on his hands, his face turned towards the door. But, even though he seemed to be looking elsewhere, you still caught him looking at you from the corner of his eyes. 

You hesitated for a few seconds, slowly coming to a decision. It didn’t matter if he knew, or at least you didn’t think it mattered. Besides, in your mind, if he truly had been a threat, he would’ve acted last night or early this morning. Besides, the weird thing was, you felt oddly safe around him. 

You looked towards the nightstand, slowly moving your hands towards the drawer. You were being careful not to drop the sheet in the least. He may have seen you naked last night, but as long as you couldn’t remember that, you weren’t going to flash it to him again. At least, not right now …

The draw was finally pulled open, and you reached inside to pull out the bottle of pills it harbored. You tossed it to him, and surprisingly enough, he skilfully caught it. He seemed to have quick reflexes. It made you wonder what he did for a living. After he read the words on the bottle, he lifting his gaze back towards your own, an eyebrow lifting in silent question. You ducked your head slightly in embarrassment. 

“I’ve been taking them for a good six years already. They’re for my eyes, but I never wanted to know too many details. I still don’t want to know. Those pills keep my eyes from deteriorating. That’s all I need to know. It just so happens that they have a nasty side effect when you take them with too much alcohol.”

“They make you forget.”

“Yes,” you whispered softly. You began to nervously bite your lower lip as the situation began to feel even more awkward. 

“You do that a lot, don’t you?” he questioned after a long silence. You looked up at him, surprise and confusion visible in your eyes. His eyes, however, seemed to carry that same intense look from before. 

“Do what?” 

“Drink,” he merely supplied without any other information. You blushed again, this time in shame. You quickly looked away again. 

“Maybe,” you mumbled. You hoped he hadn’t heard, but the frown on his face proved otherwise. “T-Trowa?” You were surprised how much you enjoyed his name passing your lips. 

“…”

The only indication that showed you he was listening, was the rise of one of his eyebrows. 

“What happened last night?”

“What do you remember?” 

“I needed some distraction. I remember going to a bar not far from here, but after that, it’s all blank.” As you watched him, you truly believed you had gotten your wish. He was a perfect distraction. You ended up wincing, a small headache already forming from trying to remember things your brain couldn’t offer you. A gentle touch stopped you from massaging your temples. You blinked, surprised not only by his touch, but also by how close his face was. You hadn’t felt him moving. 

“Lie down,” he told you gently. You blinked a few times, not quite comprehending his command. 

“What?” 

Trowa smirked at your baffled expression. His gaze went from you to the pillows behind you, before once more coming to rest on you. You guessed he wasn’t going to ‘ask’ again. 

“Fine,” you said hesitantly. You lowered your body ever so slowly, the sheets clenched all the tighter against your body. You were watching him warily, but he didn’t move. After a while of you looking at him and him looking at you, he leaned down and pressed his lips against your forehead with a gentle kiss. 

“Sleep.” With that said, he pulled back and turned away. 

“Wait!” you cried out, shooting back up. Your hand was already around his wrist before you knew what you were doing. “Please,” you begged him afraid that he was leaving. “Don’t leave,” you continued in a softer voice. You weren’t sure if you wanted him to hear or not. You weren’t sure of anything at this point in time. To be honest, you hadn’t been sure for a very long time already. He turned his head to look at you, that calculating look once more appearing in his eye. 

“Off course,” he finally agreed after a long silence. He turned and crawled in bed. Without releasing his wrist, you moved a bit to the side, giving him the space he needed. He wrapped the arm you were holding onto around your waist, and pulled you closer to his warmth. You sighed in contentment, already beginning to doze off. You were, after all, still very tired. Plus, it was too early for you to be up yet. It never crossed your mind that he hadn’t actually offered you an answer yet. 

“Thanks,” you whispered as sleep began pulling you closer. Trowa said nothing in return, but the tightening of his arm around your waist was all you needed as answer. 

“Just don’t forget me again,” he joked softly. You smiled softly. 

“I would say impossible, but I think I’ve already proven myself wrong on that field,” you mumbled drowsily. Trowa snorted as he heard your answer. Not soon after, you were fast asleep and he felt eager to follow your example. 

He, too, had experienced a busy week. He had been at the nightclub at the insistence of some fellow circus artists. When he had seen you, he had felt something he had never thought he could feel. He had been fascinated with you, the way you had moved your body to the music, the way you seemed to smile whenever you had asked for a drink from the bartender. All night long, he had been watching you. His fellow artists didn’t even notice. Although, they had given him a few jibes about him needing to get laid. He smirked at how that had turned out. He had gotten laid, but sadly, you didn’t remember. 

It wouldn’t even have happened if he had not followed you outside. He had seen that bulging man following you and he hadn’t liked the way that man had been staring at you. Everything in him had screamed that man would harm you. The advice of his friend and fellow ex-pilot had ran through his mind, and he had listened to it.

He hadn’t needed to save you though. You had defended you surprisingly well. The man had been dealt with, probably still lying in the same place unless his friends had collected him. He had realized then that you were not who you appeared to be. Something about your gaze, your haunted and sorrow filled eyes, told him what you were. He had only seen it in soldiers before. Everything that he had done after that point was hard for him to explain. He had let his emotions get the upper hand, something he rarely if ever did. 

He frowned as he remembered it. Never before had he wanted someone as badly as he had wanted you. Even now, while he was simply holding you close, he could feel this deep urge to never let go. Trowa sighed as he tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. He had bigger things to think about. Within a few days, the circus would leave and he would leave with it. The fact that you were in a hotel room told him you were just passing through as well. 

His life, apparently, had just gotten more complicated without him wanting or needing it to.


	2. Chapter 2

You groaned softly, your eyes blinking as you cleared blurry eyes from the last of your sleep. The sun was already high in the sky. You sighed in bliss, happy to have managed to catch some extra sleep. You knew you would soon have to move again, and whenever you did, it was damn hard to relax completely. Yet now, strangely enough, you felt completely safe. You sighed again, turning your head and burying it deeper into the pillow as a fond smile lifted your lips. 

This time, you still remembered everything from earlier this morning. Trowa. He had stayed by your side. You shifted, turning your head to look at him, and froze. He wasn’t there. You only saw an empty bed, and your heart froze for just an instant. 

Had he left while you were sleeping? Had he denied your last request for him to stay? Maybe, you began thinking, he wasn’t so different from other men after all. Your hand unconsciously touched the sheets that still carried his print. It was still warm, a clear sign that he hadn’t left all that long ago. You quickly looked around the room, hoping to find some kind of clue as to where your mystery guest had gone to. 

You found nothing. But just as you truly began thinking he had already left, you noticed the closed bathroom door. A sigh of relief passed your lips. If you listened closely, you could hear the sound of running water. You relaxed again, your eyes closing as your mind automatically began envisioning him under a warm, steaming spray of water. 

But, you also knew you shouldn’t be laying here like this. You knew you couldn’t stay here, and you sure as hell couldn’t stay with him. It wouldn’t happen no matter how badly you wanted it. You frowned. You just met the guy last night, slept with him, and of course, had forgotten all about that action. Then again, it hadn’t been your fault. Not entirely! Well, maybe it was, but you’d rather blame the pills than yourself. After all, with such a hunk of a man in your bed, would any sane woman really complain about anything? 

And yet, you felt your heart beating steadily inside your chest, the beats only slightly faster than normal. You hated admitting that you enjoyed his company, longed for it even. You had always had trouble sleeping, nightmares often visiting you in your sleep. You were lucky if you got three hours of sleep. And yet, last night … 

You sighed, closing your eyes. You were sure you hadn’t experienced a nightmare, sure that you had slept more than your normal three hours. If you didn’t know any better, you would claim that his very presence had somehow calmed your subconscious, but …

That was just stupid!

You frowned as you opened your eyes again, gazing at the few darker spots on the ceiling. A soft click from the bathroom door warned you that your current focus of attention was done showering. Without thinking about it, you moved your eyes towards his direction. It was as if you didn’t have enough control over your body anymore whenever he was around. 

But, as he entered, you didn’t mind it all that much. His body, an amazingly perfect body, had your completely focus. A towel was hanging dangerously low on his hip, the water drops that your eyes followed as they flowed down his muscled chest, deliciously supple abdomen, ended up being absorbed by that very towel. You suddenly thought it a shame towels even existed. You had trouble controlling your reaction to him, your mind too busy offering you more enjoyable things to do than think. Your breaths were coming faster, a flush taking control of your body.

What you wouldn’t do to have your hands caress that sun-kissed skin of his. You wanted your hands and lips to follow those few drops as they moved over his torso, abdomen, and even beneath that towel, towards his seemingly sturdy thighs. Whatever he did as a job, it made sure he was lean, muscled and perfectly tanned. 

Now that the light from the sun entered your room, you could distinguish a few white scars that crisscrossed his chest. The thought came automatically. He had probably been a soldier during the war. You dismissed it just as soon as it had come. It didn’t matter. If anything, it made him even more real. 

Your hands twitched, the need to touch him growing steadily with each second that ticked by. You wanted him to come closer, wanted your hands, and more importantly your lips, to move over his own soft, inviting lips, down to his sweet, tantalizing neck, and finally over his broad shoulders, his long arms, and ripped stomach. It was a shame to remember that you had experienced all of that last night, and you couldn’t remember it! 

You groaned, closing your eyes and throwing your own arm over them for good measures. This was too much for you. 

“Do you have any idea how good you look?” you questioned him without thinking. A soft chuckle met your ears. You quickly rolled onto your side, completely humiliated. “Please tell me I didn’t say that out loud?” you whispered hopefully, closing your eyes as you felt yourself blush.

“You did.”

You froze, surprised by how close his voice sounded. You wanted to look at him so badly, but you were hesitant, knowing it wouldn’t help your current mood at all. The bed dipped, a hand softly ghosting across your bare shoulder. You shivered when the cold air dried the wet path he left behind. 

You stayed completely still as he caressed your arm which was lying on the sheets. When he reached your hand, you opened your eyes, locking your gaze on the offending hand. You didn’t know what was coming. You weren’t even sure how you felt about it all, but you knew deep down that you were ready to accept anything he would be willing to offer you. It held the promise of so much more, one that whispered you would more than enjoy it. 

“I’m glad you seem to like it so much,” he whispered, his voice ghosting over the still drying path his fingers had taken. You shivered, your body aching to feel more than the air against your skin. Then, it’s wish was fulfilled as Trowa’s lips gently pressed against your shoulder. 

You briefly wondered if he was willing to let you have more. Now that it was morning and you were sober, you were going to remember everything, and you wanted to make some really unforgettable memories. You turned slightly, looking him in the eyes. Now that he was hanging over you, you had a clear view at both his eyes. It was breathtaking. They carried such an amazing intensity in them. 

His eyes carried a heat that made his green eyes shine brighter, the intention behind his actions coming across clearly. Your heart started beating faster, your breaths shallow and your body aching all the more for his touch. A few drops of water fell on the sheets, but you ignored them. Your entire focus was solely on the man above you. 

A smirk lifted his lips as your eyes moved over his body. You could read it in his eyes, he, too, felt that hunger for more. His hand moved, coming to rest closer near your head, supporting him as he leaned closer. A few drops of water fell on your body as he did so. He was moving slowly, almost as if he wanted to give you every chance to tell him to stop. You thought the mere act ridiculous. As if you would want him to stop! 

Soon, his lips pressed against your shoulder again, brushing a drop of water away from where it had fallen. Your breath hitched, the sensation of his lips against your skin wondrous. He moved higher, next letting his lips touch your collarbone. This time, though, his tongue flicked out. You gasped in surprise, arching your neck a bit. Your left hand moved upwards, against his shoulder blade, your nails pushing into his skin. 

Trowa hissed when you raked your nails slowly, yet gently, across his shoulder blade. His free hand quickly grabbed your arm, bringing it back down and pushing it flat against the mattress. His fingers caressed your wrist gently before he allowed them to entwine with your own. 

Your breathing was faster by the time he locked eyes with you. The heat in his gaze had been strong before, but now it was smoldering. You were ready for him the moment he leaned back down, your lips meeting his halfway. The touch was hungrily, as if both of you had been deprived of it for too long already. You gasped when his tongue brushed against your bottom lip, asking and receiving entrance. A low sound of approval was your reward before he began taking full advantage of what was given to him. 

You fought for dominance, earning you a throaty growl which you answered with a admiring moan of your own. Your entwined hand gripped his harder as he repositioned his leg between your own, slowly lowering his body on top of yours. When you felt every inch of him against you, you couldn’t help the appreciative moan any less than you could stop your hand from wandering the skin you could reach. You were all too aware of the only two things that separated you from him completely; a sheet and a towel. You wanted both gone. 

When the kiss ended, Trowa drew back before going to work on your neck again. A breathless gasp left you as he sucked and bit the skin that came into contact with his lips, his tongue then soon soothing the small ache. You knew you would carry that love bit for the next few days. You didn’t mind, appreciating the reminder as well as the sensation it gave you while it was being created. 

“Trowa,” you moaned, another gasp leaving your lips as he nipped at your skin. You felt his answering smirk. Then, he pulled back, earning him a cry of despair. The mischief in his eyes told you he was enjoying your reactions a little bit too much. 

“Don’t like it?” he questioned softly. You narrowed your eyes at him. “I can always stop,” he whispered as he leaned closer again, but you didn’t wait until he reached his goal. 

You pushed at his shoulder at the same time as you wrapped your leg around his waist, managing to take him by surprise as you turned you both around. Then again, as you watched him, you realized it could also be working because he was letting it. The blanket fell to your waist, showing him what he had yet been denied. His hungry eyes flew over the newly shown skin before refocusing on your own eyes. You smiled mischievously at him. 

“You shouldn’t tease,” you whispered to him playfully. “But I should tell you I’m good at retributions,” you warned him before quickly kissing him again. 

Trowa’s hand began caressing your skin as he pulled you closer to him. You weren’t about to object, allowing him to pull you as close as he could. In the meantime, you let your hands wander across his chest, enjoying how his muscles reacted to your touch. And, just like you wanted to do earlier, you ended up allowing your lips to follow the path your hands had mapped out. He groaned, the need in the sound resounding through you. You were what made him, such a strong man, groan in need. You, and no one else! 

Your hands slowly traveled down to his hips, your lips once more smashed together with his own. Your fingers brushed against the edge of the towel, ready to tug the offensive material away … 

A knock sounded from your door, stopping you from reaching your own goal. You pulled back, your heart having skipped more than one beat at the unexpected sound. Trowa, too, had stiffened when he had heard the noise, an angry growl locked in his throat. 

Your heart was racing form your previous actions, but now the tension that made it beat was form a totally different caliber. You kept looking at the door, fear slowly crawling into your body, pushing away the passion from before. Who could it be? Was it HIM? Had HE found you? What had you done? If he discovered Trowa here with you, it would ….

Another knock sounded on the door. You quickly untangled yourself from Trowa, the sheet pulled with you as you tried to calm your shaking body and reassure yourself it wasn’t necessarily as bad as you thought it would be. 

You walked towards the door, quickly checking who stood on the other side with the peephole. You breathed a soft sigh of relief when you saw the hotel manager standing there. Unlocking the door proved to be a challenge seeing your hands unable to stop shaking. It took you a few tries to unlock the door. In the meantime, you kept cursing yourself ten times a fool for instantly thinking the worst. You had let your attention slip, something that could’ve ended really badly for you. And why? For a quick fuck? 

You opened the door with a dark glare on your face and barked out your question, “What?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think Trowa is the hardest pilot to write a story for. I'm always doubting if he's too emotional or not emotional enough ... Argh! I hope I managed to keep him in character. There's surprisingly less tension in this chapter, but don't worry, the tension will definitly rise again ^_~

The hotel manager jumped in surprise, clearly not expecting such a scarcely dressed woman to end up opening the door. Your shouted question was completely lost on him. As his gaze moved past you, probably taking in the scene of rumpled sheets and a barely covered man on your bed, his eyes widened and a blush colored his cheeks. 

“A-a message come for you, miss,” he managed to say, his eyes once more focused on you. You narrowed your own eyes when you felt his gaze move over your from in a predatory way. You felt sickened as you watched him, quickly pulling the sheets tighter around you and checking that nothing he shouldn’t see was showing. You registered a soft growl from somewhere behind you, but it was hard to say if it was real or imaginary. 

“And you think it right to wake me up for this?” you questioned him angrily. “You could’ve given it to me when I came down for breakfast!” 

“I apologize, miss,” he quickly began, his tone making you scowl. It was clear he was trying his best to suck up to you. “The man who called offered me a bonus if I delivered it right away.”

Your eyes narrowed further in frustration and confusion. Who would pay him for that? Who would even consider … 

Unless …

You closed your eyes and gulped in fear as thoughts of who exactly would do such a thing began entering your mind. If they had found you …

No! It was hard, but you had to stay strong. Your ex couldn’t have found you. It was simply impossible. You had taken every precaution you could’ve to avoid detection, and you hadn’t been staying in one place for too long. 

You extended your hand, impatiently waiting until that insufferable man in front of you offered you the message he had been assigned to deliver to you. When he did, you simply gripped the paper harshly and slammed the door shut in his face. You hadn’t missed the last heated look that guy had shot you. 

You shook your head, pushing that despicable man from your mind. It wasn’t hard, your thoughts quickly latching on to the mystery of the message you now held in your hand. You quickly opened the folded paper, and sadly enough, you couldn’t help from freezing as you began to read it. Whatever tension you had felt, though, quickly left again when you realized that this message was from your grandfather, not your ex as you had feared. 

You felt weak, as if that brief flash of fear had stolen all your energy. When was this going to stop? When were you going to have a normal life again, not having to be afraid of each unexpected sound? You feared such a thing would never happen. 

A frown began to show as you reread the message. Your grandfather had managed to find you, and you could only conclude that it would be a matter of days before your ex would be able to as well. Even worse, if either of them knew about Trowa being here …

Damn! 

Your eyes widened in fear as your mind began to create scenario after scenario of things that could happen to him. You had screwed up, had let your guard down, and he would be the one to pay the price. No! You wouldn’t let that happen! No one was allowed to make your life a hellish place again, not your ex, not even your grandfather!

You tried to calm your breathing, keeping tears of frustration from falling. By your calculation, you had a good twenty hours to pack and leave this colony. You couldn’t waist a single second of them. Hopefully no one would be able to tell your grandfather which shuttle you had taken, though perhaps it was safer if you didn’t take a shuttle? 

It came as a surprise to realize that Trowa was standing impossibly close behind you, causing you to stiffen slightly. You had to find a way to get rid of him, for his own safety of course. It was strange, though, that you felt a painful tug at your heart when you realized what you had to do. The mere thought of leaving his side seemed to make you feel strange, but you knew you had to for his own safety!

“What’s wrong?” 

Two strong arms wrapped around your body, pulling you against his chest. You released a shaking breath, hating how tense your body was all of the sudden. It would be clear to him that something was terribly wrong if you couldn’t control your reaction. 

“Nothing,” you muttered after a few seconds. Trowa nuzzled your neck, making you shiver in response. Damn that felt good, too good almost. It was instinctively that you turned your head to the side, offering him better access. Your eyes closed in satisfaction, your body simply enjoying the tender gesture for the moment. You knew you shouldn’t, knew you had to put a stop to this, but there was something about him that made it easy to forget the reasons you had against this.

“I don’t believe that.”

Your eyes shot open at that statement, your body once more tense in his hold. 

“It’s none of your concern,” you bit out a tad bit too harshly. You pulled away from him, trying to break the hold he had on you. If you left his near vicinity, if your own body wasn’t pressed close to his, perhaps you could control your actions and thoughts better. His arms only tightened around you, keeping you close against him. Trowa frowned at your answer, obviously unhappy with your sudden distrust. He watched you for a few tense seconds. 

“You’re afraid. Why?”

“I’m not afraid!” you growled out, though it sounded suspiciously like you were convincing yourself instead of him. 

“[Name],” Trowa growled next to your ear, forcing a shiver from you. His tone conveyed the hidden threat, something you understood perfectly. Your ex had done that often enough, growled your name with hidden meaning. Your breaths quickened as you thought that. Did this mean Trowa was no better than the man you were running from? 

Dear Lord, what if he was? What if he …

“Calm down,” Trowa stated, his voice even, hiding the emotions he felt. You tried to control your by now erratic breathing while still trying to break free from the hold he had on you. You kept hitting him, kept trying to force him to release you. After a few good hits, he seemed to have enough of it, spinning you around and pushing you against the door that was now behind you. In your surprise, the letter you desperately wanted to hide from him slipped from your slack fingers, flowing to the floor, completely forgotten for now. 

Trowa’s body was holding you pinned against the door, his hands entwined with your own, pressing them against the wood. “Calm down,” he repeated again in an emotionless voice. You stared at him for nearly a minute, trying to calm yourself. “What are you afraid of?” he questioned when you were once more calm, searching your gaze for the answer. 

You pressed your lips tightly together, glaring at him in retaliation. Trowa’s own visible eye darkened in annoyance. You refused to say anything, though. He couldn’t help you. You knew that. If he tried, he would only get himself into a very dangerous if not a potentially deathly situation. 

“Let go of me,” you growled lowly, pushing against him in the hopes to get free. He, unfortunately, didn’t budge. 

“No,” he simply stated, his eye never stopping searching your gaze. You looked away, anxious of what he might be able to see in your gaze. 

“Please,” you begged him, but when he still didn’t listen, you raised your voice, got angry, and yelled, “Let me go, damn it!” 

“No.”

“Why the hell not?” you questioned him, though your voice sounded suspiciously weak for conveying your anger. You sagged a bit against him, resting your head against his shoulder. Why wouldn’t he listen? 

“Why don’t you leave me be? You don’t know me. You don’t know anything,” you muttered sadly. 

“I don’t know,” he honestly answered. The tears you had been fighting slowly began moving down your cheeks. 

“Please,” you begged him, sobs racking your form. “Just let me be.”

You felt Trowa loosening his hold, but he didn’t step away from you. He lowered his head, placing a kiss on the top of your head, a seemingly loving gesture. 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he simply murmured against your hair. You released a bitter laugh before shaking your head. You had a very stubborn streak, one that demanded you get what you wanted. Before you had even taken another breath, you were picked up and thrown over his shoulders. The sheer speed by which he had moved left you too shocked to protest. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” you finally managed to yell. Sadly for you, it didn’t come out as stern, the scared quality to your voice to overpowering to sound anything but alarmed. 

Without saying anything, he dumped you on the bed, before he once more made his way towards the door. You were still baffled from his actions, too much so that it took you too much time to gather your wits again. By the time you finally moved your body, Trowa had retrieved the paper you had dropped earlier. It was then that it finally clicked in your mind. 

“D-don’t you dare read that!” you bit out, though your voice was shaking slightly. “It’s meant for me and me alone!”

He didn’t listen. 

“If you won’t tell me,” he simply mumbled, his eyes swiftly taking in the written lines. You were finally on your feet again, already moving towards him, but it was too late. 

“Damn you!” you growled lowly as you finally managed to snatch the letter from his hands. His visible eye was slightly wider as he looked at you, undoubtedly so because he couldn’t believe the more than clear threats that were written in the message. Yes, your grandfather, too, was a fan of threats, but his were usually less violent than those of your ex. 

“Leave!” you yelled as you pushed him towards the door. It wasn’t much, for he only took one step backwards, but it got your message across. You turned away from him without waiting for a reply, merely walked towards the bathroom, grabbed his clothes, and threw them at him. “I won’t say it again!” you shouted as you pointed towards the door. 

You didn’t have any control over yourself anymore, your fear running rampant within you. Tears were streaming down your cheeks, your breaths slightly faster again, and your mind in chaos. It was just too much for you to handle. The constant stress about being found, the loneliness that came with being on the road, the sheer sadness inside of you for not being allowed to have just a few more moments spend in peace. 

Without waiting for him to act, you turned around again, grabbed some matches from a nearby table, and quickly burned the letter, destroying any evidence that it might have given Trowa that something was definitely wrong here. And even though it was already too late, for Trowa had read the message, you still felt that burning the letter could bring back some of the peace you had felt earlier. 

As you turned around again, you took notice that Trowa still hadn’t left. He merely stood there, making no move to dress himself any further than he already had, for he was now only wearing his pants. Anger began to course through you once more, overcoming the fear and desperation you had felt before. With quick steps, you made your way towards the nearby closet, grabbed your clean clothes, and without any shame, dropped the sheets before you started dressing yourself. 

It was painful for you to realize how much you wanted to stay, regardless of the fear and knowledge of what could happen if you listened to that feeling. For so long already you had been running, never staying in one place, never allowing yourself to become attached. And yet, after only one night you couldn’t even remember, you knew you were attached to the man that still hadn’t left your room despite your best efforts to get rid of him. 

A sob escaped your tight control, forcing you to quickly raise your hand towards your mouth in an futile effort to stop any other unwanted sounds from leaving you. It was stupid to break down now. You didn’t have the time, and yet, you couldn’t help it. You wanted to stop running, wanted to stop feeling this fearful. It was hellish to admit you wanted to stay here, and it was even worse to admit that Trowa might be someone worth staying for. If only …

Another sob managed to escape you, betraying your still frail mental state. You fell to your knees, pressing your face into your hands, hiding the signs of your weakness. You stiffened slightly when you felt him behind you again, his arms gently wrapping around you as he guided you towards the bed. Once he sat on the edge of the mattress, he coaxed you to sit on his laps, his hand moving up and down your back in a comforting way. Your arms wrapped around his neck, your face buried against his shoulder. It was the first time in a long time that you were offered comfort, and it felt undeniably good. 

“Let me help you,” he stated softly after you calmed down again. Your tears and sobs were reduced to infrequent hiccupping. You shook your head in answer, brokenly whispering your answer. “You can’t help me. No one can.”

“Has anyone ever tried?” he threw back, causing a painful memory to flash before your eyes. 

“Some,” you answered, your mind already seeing the few that had tried. “They all stopped, one even died.” 

Your best friend …

“I’m not an average guy.”

You narrowed your eyes, your head finally lifting and your gaze meeting his. 

“Neither was he!” you growled angrily. 

“I was a soldier,” Trowa willingly told you, though he seemed slightly surprised by the words he spoke. “I survived worse than the threats uttered in that note.”

“Don’t say that!” you yelled, flaring at him with fear this time rather than ager. “My grandfather is nothing,” you continued, your voice having mellowed out a bit. “It’s nothing like the man I’m running from. He’ll do anything to get what he wants, even killing people.”

Trowa was silent for a while, his eyes never leaving your face. It seemed to bother him that you kept on refusing his help, but this was not his fight. It was your own, and it was best if he understood that and left you be. 

“I can protect you.”

You frowned, not understanding why he wouldn’t give up on this. You and him hadn’t even known each other for that long, and already he was trying to keep you safe from a threat he couldn’t begin to understand. You looked down, gazing at the arms that held you so tightly in place. You let your fingertips run across the skin of his arm, smiling sadly when you saw the tremor your actions caused. 

“I don’t doubt you are strong, Trowa,” you began, your hand stopping its mindless caress. Your gaze once more focused on him, your desperation probably still visible in your gaze. “But even you can bleed and die, and I don’t want anyone else to die for me.”

His gaze hardened, the stubbornness in them taking you by surprise. Even now he was still unwilling to let you leave. What did he think himself to be for him to hold on to the belief he could protect you? 

“It’s not an offer,” Trowa finally voiced. 

“I’m not accepting it,” you bit out, trying to stand again, to get out of his hold. 

“Aren’t you tired of running?” he suddenly questioned, making you still in his arms. You turned your head away, trying to keep him from reading your wayward emotions in your gaze. “I know what it’s like to never have a home, to never feel safe.” Those words surprised you, for he didn’t look like the type to have experienced your current lifestyle. “It’s a lonely existence, [Name].”

“I know,” you muttered, shaking your head slightly. With every second you stayed here, you felt the need to accept his offered help grow, even though you knew it to be foolish. Every minute spend by his side made you wish it was a full day instead. One of his hands rose, cupped your cheek, and coaxed you into looking at him again. 

“Let me help you.”

You felt inclined to give in, to let him and see where it would take you. 

“You can die.”

“I’ve faced death often enough already. These sensations you make me feel, however, are new,” he admitted without shame. You blinked in surprise, not having expected a man like him to be so honest about his emotions. “I’ll follow my emotions,” he added softly before leaning closer, his lips soon covering your own. 

“Trowa,” you whispered when he pulled back. He didn’t say anything, merely looked at you in silence. Perhaps he was waiting for you to agree with him, to accept his help, and you couldn’t deny that he wouldn’t have to wait long …

“Alright,” you sighed out, lowering your head slightly. “What’s the plan?”

“You’re coming with me.”

Not a very helpful answer in your opinion. 

“Where?” you questioned warily. Trowa didn’t say anything as you both stood again. You kept eyeing him as he moved towards the closet. 

“Pack,” he told you, throwing you your duffel bag. You managed to catch it, but simply stood there blinking at it and him. “But,” you began only to get cut off.

“Pack,” he repeated evenly, his eyes focused on the table that held the now charcoaled piece of paper. You didn’t hesitate again, simply began collecting your clothes and shoving them in the duffle. You were packed and ready to go in less than five minutes. 

“Ready?” 

“Yes,” you said after some hesitation. Trowa approached you slowly, as if he was approaching one of his lions. He was careful not to give you anything to be afraid off. You looked at him curiously as he stopped in front of you. One of his hands began to rise and softly touched your cheek. You close your eyes as you leaned into the touch. Leaning down, he kissed you again. It was a slow and gentle kiss this time. It told you about his devotion to protecting you and it told of the affection he already felt for you. Two things that made your heart melt. 

When he pulled back, you slowly opened your eyes. You blushed a bit at the intense look in his visible eye. “Thank you,” you said as you looked away from him. It wasn’t just for the kiss you were thanking him. It was for everything. The kiss, the fact that he stayed this morning, the fact that he wanted to help you. 

Your answer was another quick peck on the lips before his hand grabbed your bag. You smiled after him and hoped that you could start a new and brighter chapter with him at your side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after dreaming about Trowa for the last three days straight - Yes, I kid you not - I started to think that it might be Trowa who was demanding I get off my lazy ass :p It's either that, or my subconscious is waaaaaaaaaaaay too focused on writing more chapters for him ^_~
> 
> I must admit I'm not entirely confident in writing Trowa in character, for it’s been so long since I started this story, but I hope I never strayed too far from the truth :3 
> 
> And even though I'm not exactly confident in the beginning of this chapter, it all worked out quite well towards the end of it XD And with that I can finally make good on the promise I made and update this beauty ^_^

You stared at the large encampment in front of you with obvious disbelieve. Never would you have imagined Trowa as a circus performer, and now that you were given a glimpse of that possibility, you couldn’t help but wonder what it was he did here. The large tents, the obvious smell of animals, the loud voices of people shouting greetings across the field; it all brought back memories of bedtime stories told by your mother. You had loved all she had taught you, soaking up all knowledge she had been willing to share. 

“You really work here?” You couldn’t hide the doubt in your tone, though Trowa didn’t react to that as much as he could’ve. 

“Yes.” 

“But,” you began, your gaze finally shifting towards him as he began to lead the way through the many tents. “But it’s … The circus!” you simply stated. The look he shot you made you offer him an apologetic smile, hoping it conveyed your remorse. It hadn’t been your intention to sound like you were criticizing him or this lifestyle, though you could understand how it might have come across as such. “I didn’t mean it as an insult,” you quickly added softly.

To say this man was a surprise would be an understatement, especially so when he suddenly stopped in front of a lion’s cage. He stared at it in contemplation, before calmly approaching the mighty beast, and after ignoring a fearful warning from you, began to scratch it behind its ears. There was nothing else that came to mind after seeing that but to simply gape at him in shocked silence. 

“Trowa, you’re back,” a woman called not far from you, her voice conveying her happiness. You had trouble shifting your gaze towards her, but briefly managed, before you once more stared at Trowa who still hadn’t stopped petting the lion, though his attention was now on the woman. You felt something stir inside of you, feeling slightly unhappy with the soft smile that grazed Trowa’s lips when he finally turned around. 

“Catherine,” Trowa greeted as she approached you both. The woman was maybe two or three years older than you with brown curly hair and blue-gray eyes. You wondered what her relationship with Trowa was. 

“Where have you been? You still have chores to do before tonight’s show.”

“I know. I had,” Trowa began evenly, his eyes briefly focusing on your slightly uncomfortable form, “other engagements.”

You gave Trowa a dull stare, one that conveyed what you thought of those words, before your gaze focused once more on the woman, wondering if Trowa was trying to keep such information from her for a reason. 

“Who’s this?” Catherine finally asked, obviously understanding Trowa wasn’t going to introduce him on your own. 

“[Name].” 

You snorted at his answer. Really, was he trying to confuse Catherine with the lack of any real information? Catherine sighed deeply, before focusing her attention on you and extending a hand in greeting. 

“Considering my brother lacks social skills, allow me to introduce myself. Catherine Bloom. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Brother?” you asked in surprise, your gaze shifting from Catherine to Trowa and back again as you absentmindedly accepted her hand in greeting. Trowa merely offered you a meaningless shrug. You introduced yourself to Catherine with a friendly smile after realizing the prolonged silence that followed her own introduction. 

“For a minute there you had me worried.”

“Eh?” 

Catherine laughed before pointing at Trowa who was staring at you both with a strangely calculating gaze. 

“Never mind,” she quickly told you, though the smile on her lips told you that you had missed something important. “I’m just glad Trowa finally met someone.” Your eyes widened at the barely hidden insinuation in her tone while her gaze shifted from you to Trowa and back, her smile turning slightly sly as she saw your expression. You started coughing to hide the embarrassment you suddenly felt, though you obviously failed when Catherine began to enjoy your reaction. Whatever the conversation would’ve become, Trowa brought a halt to it when he stepped next to you, wrapped an arm around your waist, and boldly stated, “She’ll be staying with us.”

“Really?” Her gaze turned calculating, her effort to figure out what wasn’t being said obvious to you both. “You talked to the boss already,” she questioned, her gaze finally focusing solely on her brother, only to sigh when Trowa didn’t make another move. “This isn’t like you at all.”

“I have my reasons,” Trowa merely shot back, meeting her gaze with a confident one of his own. 

“Tell me this isn’t like a few years ago,” she began softly, uncertainly even. It made you curious what had happened to make her so worried. 

“It’s not.” 

Catherine kept eying him, seemingly waiting until he would do something. Eventually, she was the one who caved. “If you say so. Just talk to the boss.” With those words, she left the both of you. 

“The boss?” you questioned curiously. Trowa’s hand shifted to the middle of your back, coaxing you to start walking again towards another tent to your left. 

“The one in charge,” Trowa simply told you. 

“No shit,” you muttered dryly, managing to pull a soft chuckle from him that immediately brought a smile to your lips. The small tent he finally stopped at made you feel skeptic for some reason. It didn’t seem like it could hold many people, and yet, there were a lot of voices greeting you from the small opening in the side. You instantly felt wary, never having been a fan of crowds. Trowa dropped your duffle near one of the crates at the entrance, simply pointing towards one and waiting until you followed his silent order. 

“You do know you have been given a mouth so you can speak, right?” you had to question, gazing at him amusedly. He smirked, leaned closer, and said, “I’ve got better ways to use it.” You shivered when your thoughts immediately pointed out what your possibilities were. 

“Trowa,” you scoffed, your cheeks tingling with warmth. “I didn’t take you for an exhibitionist.” 

His lips formed a very interesting smirk, one that made your blush deepen from the hidden implication in it. You unconsciously licked your lips, an action that drew his complete focus to it. This time, it was you who offered him the sinful smirk. If he was annoyed, he didn’t show it. Instead, he merely nodded towards the crate he had indicated before. You sighed deeply. 

“Fine.”

Trowa seemed to have an inner debate before he simply reached out, grabbed your chin, and kissed you. You couldn’t help but melt into it. He left you with a dazed look in your eyes and briefly disappeared into the tent, though you could still see him clearly from where you stood. 

Trowa found the ring master after only a few seconds, the man seemingly observing two workers who seemed too busy to pay him much attention. 

“Trowa,” the man greeted after having caught his approach. “Everything alright? I didn’t see you around this morning.”

The man’s concern relaxed him somehow, solidifying again that these people cared about him more than he had every thought they could. They were his family now. Most of them knew of his past and accepted him openly into their midst. Trowa could only hope you would do the same. He didn’t want to lose you or end up being feared by you when you found out about his past. He frowned slightly at his own thoughts, though he did offer the man across from him a simply nod as answer. 

“Good. Now, boy,” the man began, still stubbornly addressing him like he did most of the youngsters in the settlement, “ tell me what’s on your mind.”

“When are we leaving?”

“That anxious to leave?”

“…”

“Tomorrow,” the man finally sighed out, seeing he wasn’t about to get an answer. “Is there something I should know about?” he pushed, probably worrying about some type of trouble Trowa expected to follow him here. When Trowa didn’t answer, the man sighed again, though this time it was from exasperation. “Don’t tell me it’s like that again.”

“It’s not.”

“Then what?”

“There’s someone who’ll be joining us.”

Though it was obvious that the question was on the tip of the man’s tongue, he wisely refrained from voicing it, obviously understanding Trowa wouldn’t answer it. 

“I trust you,” he merely stated instead. The words meant more to Trowa then he could say. “Where is this person going to stay?” he questioned instead, his gaze briefly moving to the two workers again. 

“With me,” Trowa stated with more emotion than he should’ve shown. The man’s eyes widened as he, too, realized what wasn’t being said. 

“An old friend?” he questioned after managing to hide his shock. 

“No.” Trowa’s gaze shifted towards where he had left you. 

“Be sure what you get yourself into, boy,” the ring master warned him as he followed the boy’s gaze. What he saw, made his eyes widen. He was already rapidly moving towards the crates where Trowa had left you before he fully realized what he was seeing. 

“Nicky?”

You turned towards the tent as you heard your mother’s name being called, though you didn’t recognize the voice. What you saw was a tall man with black hair and mustache. His high cheekbones, well defined jaw and dark brown eyes stroke you as familiar, though you weren’t sure where you had met this man before. 

“It’s [Name].”

He vaguely reminded you of one of your mother’s friends, a man you had only seen in old pictures; and even though you had always found him imposing, your mother’s tales had revealed him to be a kind and gentle hearted man. Your mother had often looked sad after telling you one of those tales, and it hadn’t been until after her death that you had found out why; he hadn’t been just a friend but an old lover. She had loved him until the day she had died, but she had listened to her father after he had married her off at the age of nineteen. Though she had tried to stay in touch with him, she was to never love him as much as she had wanted, the war and her family making that impossible. Was he the same man you thought him to be? “Do I … know you?” 

“I’m sorry,” the man suddenly told you, seemingly catching himself for his rash behavior. “You reminded me of someone I haven’t seen in a very long time.” The way the man looked at you, his eyes carrying a hidden regret, nearly broke your heart. 

“My mother was called Nicky,” you cautiously stated, unsure if revealing this information was wise or not. “Nicky Lacruise,” you added in an even softer voice as your own emotions began to shine through, just as they always did when you talked about your mother. The man’s recognition was instant, his eyes widening with joy, before the sadness in them took control once more. 

“How is she?” he asked quickly, desperate for knowledge. “I haven’t seen her in so long. She has always been very dear to me, you know. She must be –”

“She’s dead,” you interrupted him with a pained whisper. The man’s words stopped instantly, his pained if not disbelieving gaze resting on your uncomfortable one. You knew now that he was the same man you thought him to be. “She died a long time ago,” you added in an apologetic tone. “But she always spoke very highly of you. I think … She never stopped loving you, even when they forced her to marry my father.” The man’s face showed even more regret and pain. “I’m sorry to have brought back painful memories, sir,” you offered meekly, but the man simply shook his head. He took a deep breath before he finally spoke again. 

“Any memory of mine with Nicky is worth the pain I might feel now.”

His words touched your heart, conveying how much he had loved your mother. “I am certain that my mother thought the same, sir.”

“Thank you.” Though it was slightly shaken, the smile he offered seemed real and honest. You shifted, uncomfortable with the sudden confrontation that had taken place. Trowa moved to your side, his hand once more coming to rest at the small of your back in a silent show of comfort. You offered him a weak smile of your own.

“She’s the one who’ll be staying with us?” the ring master suddenly questioned. Trowa only nodded while you shyly looked down at your duffle. 

“If that’s allowed,” you softly spoke up. You hadn’t been able to stop thinking about this ever since Trowa had disappeared into the tent. All the people here would be in danger if you stayed, though their presence could also mean that your ex wouldn’t be barging in to take lives. It was harder to cover up the deaths of many instead of the death of only one. 

Even then, though, you couldn’t help but be afraid for their safety. Even though Trowa seemed like he was confident, that didn’t mean he would be able to protect you as well as he thought he could. You didn’t know much about him, so even though he made you feel safe, it could be wrong to listen to that feeling and stay by his side …

“Of course. If not because of Trowa, then because of Nicky.” The man offered you a soft smile, though it did little to erase the light frown that had appeared there during your earlier thoughts. 

“Thank you.”

The man took your gratitude in stride and with one last smile in greeting, he turned and retreated back into the tent. As soon as he left, the hand on your back moved and Trowa wrapped his arm around your waist. You briefly looked up at him, though you weren’t sure what to make of the calculating look you encountered. 

“I will keep you safe,” he stated, the muscles in his arm briefly flexing as he brought you closer. You forced yourself to relax, forced the frown away and smiled up at him with more confidence. Maybe this could work out ...

Trowa led you to one of the trailers at the back of the meadow, and though it wasn’t big, you were surprised by how much space was available once you stood inside the thing. 

“So,” you began softly as your gaze moved over the interior. “This is your home?” 

“Yes.”

“I like it,” you told him honestly, offering him a soft smile. Your reaction brought a barely there smile to his lips, one that made your heart beat faster. You put your duffle on the only available bed in the trailer. “Is this going to be mine?” It wasn’t big, so you wondered if it would be comfortable. Then again, you had slept on the ground a few times as well, so you were used to a lot worse than this. 

“No.” Trowa’s voice sounded a lot closer now. 

“Do you expect me to sleep on the ground then?” You turned, though you felt yourself grow slightly exited when you found him watching you with that strangely intense gaze. “I could, you know. I’ve slept on worse surfaces.”

“No.” You stared at him, waiting for him to state more. “You’re sleeping there.”

“Then where are you going to sleep?” You knew he knew what you were doing. 

“In my bed,” he simply stated. Your cheeks heated up again, causing a soft red blush to color them. He didn’t mind, loving the way you looked with that red hue coloring your cheeks. You couldn’t help but replay the implication over and over again. He wanted you in his bed …

Did he even realize how hard it would be for you to keep your hands to yourself? Hell, after the sadly interrupted morning, you were hard pressed not to take advantage of your seclusion with him. Looking him in the eyes, you suddenly found it hard to swallow. The look in his gaze had darkened the green of his eyes, the one eye you could clearly see was focused on you with an intensity that made you very aware of what he wanted. You weren’t sure how to react, but you couldn’t stop yourself from letting your own gaze hungrily trail over his body. Perhaps this could work out after all …

“Can’t say I mind,” you muttered, finally meeting his eyes again. Trowa moved even closer, a shiver of anticipation racing down your spine. 

“You wouldn’t have been given a chance to complain,” he told you, before leaning down. You moaned when you felt his lips move expertly over you own, evoking reactions from you that you thought impossible. You fisted your hand in his shirt, pulling him impossibly closer while your other slid over his shoulder, to his neck, before disappearing in his hair. It became hard to think when his tongue slid over your lower lip, demanding entrance, before making it impossible to continue thinking. It all became about actions and reactions. His hands on your side, his lips against your own, his body looming slightly over yours; it was making it clear that, whatever had happened this morning, it wouldn’t be left unfinished. 

Your back hit the closet, which finally made you realize you had been coaxed towards it while you were lost to your lust. You gasped when Trowa’s hands glided over your hip, towards your rear; one hand squeezing it gently and dragging a moan from you. It then moved over your thigh, the barely there pressure forcing you to lift your leg and wrap it around his waist. 

The friction you were given was amazing, the kiss finally breaking when the need for a decent intake of oxygen became absolutely necessary. Trowa’s talented lips began trailing down your jaw, inching towards the sensitive spot on your throat. His warm fingers against your stomach made you shiver with desire, your shirt rising with each inch Trowa’s hand moved higher. Your own hands released your hold on him in favor of moving down his perfectly sculpted torso, down his sides, before disappearing beneath the hem of his shirt. 

“Trowa,” you moaned when his teeth gently scraped against your throat. Damn, but this man knew how to make you feel good. You released a soft growl of frustration when you realized his current obsession with marking your neck wasn’t beneficial to your effort of removing his shirt. You felt his smirk against your skin, and though you were ready to offer him a remark, that intention changed to a displeased whimper that escaped you when he suddenly pulled back. In one fluid motion, Trowa removed his shirt, allowing your gaze to feast upon the sleek muscles of his well defined chest. 

You leaned forward and kissed him, your hands eagerly moving up and down those sinfully defined muscles. Your touch was light and teasing, something that made Trowa growl slightly into the kiss. After a few more tantalizing strokes, he eagerly bucked his hips, drawing a pleasantly surprised gasp from you. 

“Again,” you pleaded as you close your eyes and leaned back against the closet. Trowa didn’t disappoint you, the second time he trust against you causing you to gaze at him with half lidded eyes. Your hands were just starting to work on his belt when a sudden and loud knock made you freeze. Trowa stopped as well, his quick breaths brushing against your ear as he leaned forward slightly, his hand on either side of your body. A second knock quickly followed, which drew a frustrated growl from Trowa, before he pulled back. 

You saw the conflict in his eyes as he gazed at you. He wanted nothing more than to ignore whoever was demanding his attention, but they wouldn’t be disturbing him if it wasn’t important. With a displeased sigh, you let him take a step backwards. You offered him a sultry smile that made his eyes narrow, those green orbs darkening with desire. You watched as he took a deep breath to steady himself, realizing all too well that this made it twice in one day that you had nearly ended up in bed together; not to mention that it was twice in one day that you were interrupted form doing so. You glared as Trowa opened the door without bothering to pick up his shirt. 

Azuri nearly took a step back when she encountered the foul look in Trowa’s eyes, though her gaze didn’t remain there for long as it traveled down the expanse of muscle he was showing. You nearly growled with jealousy as you realized this girl was staring at what was yours. 

“What?” Trowa questioned motionlessly. 

“I … We need your help in the animal tent,” Azuri commented after some hesitation. Even if she openly admired his body, there had always been something about him that scared her to some extent. She couldn’t keep her gaze locked with Trowa’s for long, the look she encountered too startling to deal with. Her eyes widened, though, when she encountered your angry ones inside of HIS trailer. Your clothes were ruffled, your hair slightly untamed, and your lips swollen. It wasn’t hard for her to imagine what had nearly transpired between you both. 

She hated you on the spot for that. Trowa was hers. She had known him for two years already. She was the one who deserved to get closer to him, not some bitch who didn’t even know him all that well! Then again, the circus was giving its last show tonight. Tomorrow, they would pack up and leave, and you would be left behind like a common whore. 

Trowa wasn’t fond of the way Azuri stared at you. He merely closed the door without offering her an answer, putting a stop to the wordless glaring contest you had been in the middle of with that woman. When he turned towards you, you were still glaring at the door with an unhappy if not slightly angry look in your gaze. 

“Jealous?”

You blinked, quickly schooling your features once more. Your body had tensed, but you weren’t going to allow him to realize how right he was about his accusation. 

“Not at all.”

“There’s no need,” he assured you, chuckling softly as he approached. You glared at him with obvious distaste. 

“It’s not funny,” you bit out as he finally picked up his shirt and redressed himself. Without another word, he left the trailer, leaving you to try and straighten your clothes and brush out your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha, now raise your hand if you want to totally kick some Azuri ass for interrupting you and Trowa :p


End file.
